


Not So Happy Virus

by bottomchanyeol, orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol knows they don't mean it, but being targeted never feels good.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much to the admin of this exchange for giving me so many extensions. Between getting hurt and dealing with college, it's been a whirlwind recently and you've been so accommodating. Thank you!

The directors yell cut, the cameras turn off, and the group of men immediately disband, going their own separate ways to get ready for the trip back to the dorm. They’ve just finished filming the final episode of the Exomentary series and the only thing on their minds now is sleep.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol!” The rapper lifts his head and Yixing tosses him a water bottle. He catches it with a tight but thankful smile and cracks it open as he finishes packing his bag and tugs on his sweatshirt. The cool drink feels amazing against the raw and burnt feeling in his throat, but it only lasts as long as the bottle does.

 

Chanyeol finishes packing and zips up the duffel bag before hoisting it up on his shoulder. He doesn’t speak to any of the members on his way out, aside from texting Junmyeon to not wait up for him. He’s going for a long drive.

 

It hurts that his members will so easily target him, even after everything they’ve been through together. He can distinctly remember Baekhyun being targeted just a few months after Yifan’s departure. The vocalist hadn’t spoken to anyone but Kyungsoo for a week.

 

Despite whatever his first intentions may have been, Chanyeol doesn’t do anything but drive around the city for a few hours. He finally parks along the Han River near sunrise, when his eyes are too tired to quite see clearly. His mind is still dripping in the pain of what feels like rejection, and it brings tears to his eyes. He certainly hopes that there are no Dispatch reporters hiding in the bushes. The last Chanyeol wants is for anyone to have or circulate pictures of him crying alone in his car.

 

The sun is just starting to glitter across the Han when Chanyeol’s phone goes off, signaling a call from Junmyeon.

 

“Where the fuck are you, Chanyeol? You’ve been missing for hours!” The rapper forces himself to take a shuddery breath.

 

“Sorry, I lost track of time and ended up on the other side of the city. I was really tired and couldn’t really see so I parked and slept it off. I’ll be back at the dorm in a little bit, okay?” Junmyeon sighs, but there’s nothing he can do, so he concedes. Chanyeol hangs up, wipes his eyes, and vows resolutely to put the event behind him. He’s Park Chanyeol, EXO’s Happy Virus. He forces a smile onto his face and drives home.

 

Unfortunately, as much as he tries, Chanyeol can’t put what happened behind him. He feels petty for being bitter about the way the other members just get on with their lives while he’s still suffering, even though he hasn’t said anything. He spills tears at one of the EXOr’DIUM concerts in Seoul, but he and everyone else write them off as overwhelming love for the fans. It’s not until the Star360 interview during their Lotto promotions that it comes up again.

 

“When was the last time you cried?” Chanyeol figures he could say that he cried at the concert, but the question is obviously geared toward his private life. He smiles.

 

“It was near dawn, in the car.” He glances around the table, seeing the fading expressions of his members, and his own smile slips away. Chanyeol looks down, not deigning to elaborate. Junmyeon gives him a look, one that looks concerned but that Chanyeol _knows_ means that the conversation isn’t over, even when Leeteuk changes the subject.

 

Later, when they’re back at the dorm, Chanyeol tries to escape to his room, but Junmyeon intercepts him before he can lock the door.

 

“How long ago?” he asks, arms crossed and tone cold as he leans against the closed door. Chanyeol shrugs and turns to collect the dirty laundry that’s scattered around his room.

 

“How long?” Junmyeon asks again and Chanyeol throws the clothes in the hamper forcefully.

 

“It doesn’t fucking matter,” he bites out, “I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed.” Junmyeon huffs and uncrosses his arms.

 

“Take a nap,” he says finally, “I’ll wake you up when Minseok gets back from the gym and we’ll...talk.” With that, he leaves, allowing Chanyeol to lock the door behind him. The rapper strips down to a wifebeater and boxers before falling into bed. His long arm reaches over to flick his bedside lamp off, but he doesn’t fall asleep. Instead, he stares at the ceiling, thinking about the mistake he made in mentioning his episode after Exomentary, and about Exomentary itself. Even after a couple of months, the way the other members targeted him still stings. He ends up curled on his side, facing the center of the room with dead eyes.

 

That’s how Minseok and Junmyeon find him nearly two hours later, shivering lightly in the chill of the room. They manhandle him into a sitting position between them and he rests his head tiredly on top of Minseok’s.

 

“Baby,” the older man murmurs, “you need to tell us what’s wrong so we can help you.” Chanyeol just shakes his head pathetically and forces himself to sit upright and smile.

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” he says, lying through clenched teeth, “I’m fine.” In a split second, he’s on his back with the eldest seated firmly on his stomach.

 

“Let’s try that again,” he coos, voice full of warning, and fuck, Chanyeol’s getting hard. He tries to sit up, but Junmyeon’s behind his head, holding Chanyeol’s shoulders down while Minseok’s hands sneak under his wifebeater.

 

“Why did you cry, Chanyeol?” the leader says softly, using the pads of his fingers to massage the knots in the rapper’s shoulders.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” the youngest mumbles petulantly, “it was a while ago.” Minseok and Junmyeon share an exasperated look and Minseok’s hands stop against the flat of Chanyeol’s torso.

 

“Do you want us to drag it out of you? Or would you rather give us a straight fucking answer?” He’s practically growling in his frustration and it makes Chanyeol squirm, but the rapper still keeps his lips sealed. Junmyeon gives Minseok a look, one that makes the eldest look down in concern. It’s his way of asking permission, and Chanyeol nods. In the next second, Minseok’s mouth is on his, practically sucking the air from his lungs. Junmyeon’s hands disappear from Chanyeol’s shoulders and reappear on his torso a few seconds later. They disappear again, and Chanyeol hears the door open and close.

 

“He’s going to invite everyone so we can all apologize for whatever upset you,” Minseok murmurs in between kisses and Chanyeol reddens deeply.

 

“Daddy, I - I don’t -” he stutters, but Minseok quiets him with a quick palm to the crotch. He moans quietly instead.

 

“They just want to make you feel better. We need our happy Chanyeol back. Is that okay, baby? Will you let them apologize?” A deep breath and a nod later, Chanyeol finds himself with seven other members standing around his bed, staring at the way he’s laid out, half naked, which the group’s eldest on his hips. It feels like humiliation, like Chanyeol’s being targeted again, and he’s regretting agreeing now, regretting letting anyone in but his Daddy. Minseok must sense this because he sends glares around the room.

 

“You’re here to apologize for upsetting him, not to start judging him and making him more upset. Junmyeon and I will go last, after everyone’s left. Figure out the rest yourselves. Once you’ve apologized, you’re free to go. No one comes but Chanyeol.” The rest exchange more looks and Chanyeol nearly whimpers, tugging gently on the cloth of Minseok’s sweatpants. The eldest leans down to give him a gentle kiss to the forehead, then moves away to make room for Jongin and Baekhyun. The elder of the two manhandles him a bit to get him propped up against the pillows better before pulling him into a suprisingly gentle kiss, one that nearly distracts him from Jongin sliding his boxers down his hips. Chanyeol flushes and shies away. A moment later, he moans loudly when the dancer’s plush lips wrap around the head of his cock. Before Chanyeol got together with Minseok, Jongin was his favorite to go to when he needed to destress. The younger boy has the most amazing mouth, and Chanyeol is more than happy to be experiencing it again.

 

He’s pulled back into focus by Baekhyun’s harsh nip on his lip and drops his mouth open for their tongues to tangle. Nimble fingers come to pull at his nipples through his shirt and eventually push the fabric up to his armpits. The vocalist pulls back so Chanyeol can pull the shirt over his head, then immediately dives back in. Chanyeol’s nearly certain his lips are starting to bruise. His hand drops to the back of Jongin’s head, careful to not press too hard because he knows the younger has too much of a gag reflex. Jongin moans around him and Chanyeol’s upper body jerks, hips shaking with the effort of keeping still. Baekhyun smirks, pulling away from his lips.

 

“That’s enough, Jongin, you’re stretched out enough. Yeol’s not as big as all those fanfics make him out to be.” Chanyeol blushes again, embarrassed, but it’s quickly replaced with a different kind of redness when Jongin eagerly climbs into his lap and drops down on his cock.

 

It’s tight, so incredibly tight. Chanyeol has to take a moment to collect himself before Jongin start to move, reaching forward to help him by gripping under his thighs. He lifts the boy to his tip before letting him drop all the way down, pulling loud moans from both of them. Jongin immediately sets his own quick pace, using Chanyeol’s chest to push himself up. Baekhyun is still trying to occupy his mouth, but Chanyeol’s moaning too much. At a look from Minseok, he gives up and grabs the lube instead, moving to sit between Chanyeol’s spread legs. It’s the combination of Jongin’s tightness around his dick and two of Baekhyun’s fingers prodding at his prostate five minutes later that makes Chanyeol finally throw his head back and come, all inhibitions lost. Jongin nearly loses it too, but Baekhyun catches him quickly enough, helping him out of Chanyeol’s lap with promises of later. They leave and Chanyeol hears a suspicious thump from Jongin’s room next door, but pays it no mind when he suddenly has a lap full of Sehun, with Kyungsoo taking the empty space between his legs.

 

“Sehunnie’s been on a sex ban all week,” the elder of the two explains, urging the youngest to show Chanyeol. Sehun flushes, but still turns around and sits up on his knees, spreading his cheeks to show Chanyeol the matte black base of a plug. Kyungsoo smirks and tugs Sehun’s head down to Chanyeol’s cock. The boy immediately begins leaving kitten licks wherever he can reach before taking the appendage in his hand and swallowing it whole, drawing a shout from Chanyeol. He’s never done this with Sehun before, as Kyungsoo isn’t very prone to sharing, but he’s pleased to know that the youngest has absolutely no gag reflex. He’s so focused on the feeling of Sehun’s throat around him that he doesn’t even notice Kyungsoo’s head disappearing until a tongue presses against his perineum. He jerks so hard that Sehun, despite his lack of reflex, chokes and has to pull off to rub his throat. Chanyeol pets his hair apologetically before moaning loudly when Kyungsoo’s tongue runs over his balls and pushing past his hole. His arms hook around Chanyeol’s thighs, keeping him from squeezing around Kyungsoo’s head. The vocalist eats ass like he lives off of it and Chanyeol’s ass is soon dripping with lube and spit. He’s practically crying tears of pleasure, especially with the way that the velvety tightness of Sehun’s throat surrounds his cock. The youngest pulls back to suck sharply at the head and that does it. Chanyeol cries out and comes all over Sehun’s tongue. The youngest pulls off with a whine when Kyungsoo tugs his hair, but easily allows the vocalist to kiss him sloppily, Chanyeol’s come still all over his tongue. They move away, Kyungsoo guiding Sehun out of the room by the back of his neck, and Yixing and Jongdae move to take their spot.

 

“You’re so fucking wet, I won’t even need lube,” the dancer remarks, smirking, as he grabs Chanyeol’s ankles. He tugs the rapper to the edge of the bed while Jongdae climbs on next to his head. He slides his folded knees under Chanyeol’s shoulders, forcing the younger to turn his head, which leaves his mouth level with the side of Jongdae’s hard, dripping cock. Chanyeol immediately lifts his head to start licking at it, completely oblivious to Yixing’s approach until the Chinese man’s cock is pressing to his hole. His long legs are quickly thrown over Yixing’s shoulders and then the elder is pressing inside, drawing loud moans from all five men in the room. He sets a fast pace immediately, leaning down to press Chanyeol’s knees to his shoulders. The rapper gets shunted between Yixing and Jongdae, between one cock and another, until he has tears in his eyes.

 

“God, I wanna come all over your pretty little face so bad,” Jongdae murmurs, wiping the tears away, “you’d look so pretty with come in your eyelashes and on your lips.” Chanyeol whimpers as Jongdae keeps talking, the combination of the words and Yixing’s constant thrusts against his prostate finally doing him in. He blacks out for a moment, eyes unfocused, and barely registers Yixing’s offer to Jongdae to finish the half-assed blowjob he’d gotten from Chanyeol. When he refocuses, it’s Junmyeon seated behind him and Minseok standing to the side, watching him with concern. Wordlessly, they help him sit up andMinseok helps him drink some water while he sits propped against Junmyeon’s chest.

 

“Do you feel better now, baby?” he murmurs, and Chanyeol nods. Minseok presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“You should thank Junmyeonnie, don't you think?” Chanyeol nods and eagerly spins himself around, plopping himself in Junmyeon’s lap and immediately gluing their mouths together. His hand slips into the boxers that the leader still has on and starts jerking him off slowly. Minseok drapes across his back and Chanyeol feels safer than he has in months.

 

It takes just a few minutes for Junmyeon to come over Chanyeol’s fist, already worked up from watching earlier. He exits quietly after giving Minseok a kiss of his own. It’s just the two of them then, and Chanyeol fidgets.

 

“Are you ready to tell me what's had you so worked up lately?” the elder asks gently, and Chanyeol bites his lip. He nods.

 

“You remember,” he starts slowly, nervously, “when we did promotions before Monster? Y’know, the video series?” Minseok’s face softens and Chanyeol can see the moment that understanding fills his eyes.

 

“The bowling episode,” he murmurs.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol affirms unnecessarily. There’s no more to be said, really, with the way that Chanyeol can never seem to hide his feelings from his Daddy. He’s surprised he managed it this long. He says the words anyway.

 

“I just...I felt like there was a reason everyone was picking on me, like I had done something wrong, something that hurt everyone, without even noticing it,” he says, voice getting quieter with every word. By the last sentence, it's nearly a whisper.

 

“It felt like no one wanted me around anymore.” Minseok is a solid presence, pushing into Chanyeol’s space as the younger starts to cry softly. He cups his boyfriend’s cheeks, kissing away every tear that falls.

 

“I promise that every single person in this group loves you, baby,” he says quietly, “some of them can't show it very well, like Kyungsoo, and others just show it the wrong way, like Sehunnie, and it ends up hurting sometimes. I’ll make sure it never happens again, and that you get an actual apology in the morning, even if it means losing you to some clingy maknaes and Baekhyun for the day.” Chanyeol hiccups out a laugh and Minseok smiles, a genuine grin that he never truly shows to anyone else. He wipes Chanyeol’s tears one final time before pushing away and helping the younger to his feet.

 

“We’re gonna get you all cleaned up,” he says, “and take a nap, and when we wake up, I’ll fuck you until you cry. How does that sound?” Chanyeol hiccups another laugh and hums, leaning on his Daddy, his pillar.

 

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
